Power Rangers:Pandora's Box
by Chance.Faust.8571
Summary: A vampire, demi god, werewolf and sorcerer are the chosen to be the new power rangers. They have to work together as a team or the whole world will face there consequences. OC STORY


_**Power Rangers: Pandora's Box**_

**Summary: A vampire, demi god, werewolf and sorcerer are the chosen to be the new power rangers. They have to work together as a team or the whole world will face there consequences. They must overcome many difficulties to keep Pandora's box safe from the Masspre. Will they succeed, will they form friendships, will they find romance or will they fail the whole world. This is power rangers: Pandora's Box**

Please review

_**()()()**_

_**Introduction to the characters**_

Ingrid Merlota

Ingrid Merlota ran a pale hand over her chalk filled wall that sat opposite the bars on the doors. She was one of the most top secret prisoners at Ryyeti Prison for the Dangerous Inhuman. In other words she was meant to be kept in a prison for life. She could hardly believe she has already been in here for sixty years. "Only about forty five years to go" she said to herself a small smile creeping on her face. She is not what you would call human. In other words she was from a might race that once ruled over mankind. Vampires. She was born to the leaders of the Vampire world until she left home around seventy years ago and got caught up in a life or death situation that could of unleashed the worst evil the world has ever seen. For that reason she was placed in a cell for one hundred and five years for even going to touch the Plainiderla or in human words the Pandora. She heard footsteps walk along the brick corridor that passed her 'home'. She expected it to carry on like normal. "Probably a guard" she thought to herself. She heard the footsteps stop as they reached her cell. She spun round to face whoever dared to disturb her 'thinking' time. It was a tall man with long golden hair and dark blue eyes. "Miss Merlota, you are to come with me. I have some matters to discuss with you". Ingrid narrowed her eyes at the strange man before her. He looked human enough. He wore a simple suit different from the guards grey and black uniforms or the 'sheriffs' black robes. She followed him down the corridor, he was keeping a short distance between himself and Ingrid.

Alexandria Llackaj

Alexendria Llackaj studied the text and images of the comic book she was reading as if it was a thousand year old piece of parchment. Comic books often made her feel like herself. When she was reading them she did not feel like the Egyptian demi god she was. He father Anubis expected her to be studying ancient scrolls and embracing her Egyptian side and her mother was a different story all together. Her clean freak mother expected her to have had at least one boyfriend by now. Yes, she maybe eighteen but in her opinion it was better to wait for your true love instead of getting your heartbroken by a total jerk. And it did not help that her father insisted she wore dark colours when she attended school or when she started cursing the Gods of Egypt when something went wrong. She heard the doorbell of her family's mansion _Death House _sound throughout the house and her father discuss with the visitor in hushed voices as soon as he opened the door. You have got to love dog hearing. She heard a knock at her bedroom. Great. She opened her bedroom door to find a tall blonde guy standing there with a average height woman with cold black eyes and curly light brown hair. "Sorry to intrude on this glorious afternoon Miss Llackaj. But I need you to come with me. I have some important matters to discuss with you. You may need to pack a bag" the girl then started to complain about her not being able to get any spare clothes. She noticed that she was wearing Ryyeti Prisoner uniform. Alex then started to pack some of her favourite comic books and clothes into a duffel bag as he stared at the clock. Like he was pushed for time. As soon as she finished packing,she picked up the bag and placed it on her right shoulder. they started to walk down the stairs towards the great oak doors. She thought, "Father must trust this man, since before we left he gave him a quick nod. Father never treats anyone but fellow Gods with that respect. But I have met the gods and he is nothing like them."

Spencer Harper

Spencer Harper ran as fast as he could through the woods as he tried to reach his apartment on the other side of town. And the forest was the quickest option. He had to be back by 6pm and it was currently 5:49. "They are going to kill me" he thought to himself. It was his turn to host the table tennis championship that his friends held every month. Spencer is a werewolf, has been for that last twenty years of his existent. He ran pass the river when he noticed a man and two women standing near the tree. The man had honey coloured hair while the younger looking girl had light blonde hair and the other girl had curly brown hair. The strange man stepped forward and said, "Mr Harper, you need to come with me now. We have a bag packed with your things in the truck." his eyes looked serious and not to be reckoned with. He smelt the man's scent. "Definitely human" he thought to himself. "But one of the girls were defently vampire and the other girl smelt like a mix between dog and human. But nothing like werewolf" he added. He slowly began to follow the man to a big black six seater car.

Jake Baen

Jake Baen looked out at the deep blue ocean. It often calmed him down after a shouting match with his father. "but what can he expect" he mumbled to himself, "he gets engaged a year after mom dies for him." the death of his mother changed Jake in many ways. He often did not care about people finding out about him being a sorcerer. He started to get into more fights and made friends with the gang of his neighbour hood. He tried to forget about being the local freak of the town for 19 years running. Even in school he got ignored, even by the geeks. He started to feel he was being watched. He through his last pebble into the ocean and turned around. Expecting it to be his dad. It was not. It was a strange man with three companions. A man and two woman. He looked at the four people, they all seemed different for some reason. Jake ran a hand through his sandy brown curls. The leader of the group had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes like the ocean he was watching moments before. He then looked at the girl who looked like the youngest of the group. She had light blonde hair that ran past her shoulders and steel grey eyes. He then looked at the other female, she had curly brown hair. Not near as curly as his own hair her eyes were as black as coal pieces. The other man had long dark brown hair and eyes that matched his dark hair. The leader of the group stepped towards me and naturally HE stepped back. Ready for a fight. "Mr Baen. You must come with us now", Jake studied the mans eyes again. They looked wise and fearless. He looked as if he could see right through the charade he was acting for everybody. He dropped his stance and followed the man. For some reason Jake trusted this man with his life.

**A/N: Please review. All constructive criticism is welcome. Should I continue this story?**


End file.
